


Finding a Camera

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Someone asked for Abby x Reader to find a polaroid camera and take some pictures!
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Finding a Camera

If there was something you loved more than getting to sleep in during a morning off was sleeping next to the woman who you got to call your girlfriend. The only not too serious downside to that was that she managed to occupy most of the small bed so if you wanted to move then you'd have to wrestle out of her strong hold and that always ended in a loss.

Hearing the alarm you set for an hour before lunch time was enough for her to wake up and as soon as she released you, you ran to the bathroom. You did your business and opened the door, watching a very drowsy Abby make her way inside to wash her teeth and wash up before you two had to head down.

 _"What do you think lunch is?"_ , you moved down the steps with your partner by your side, stretching and still rubbing the bit of sleepiness from her eyes.

"If we get burritos again I might just start a riot.", the blonde laughed at you elbowing her in the ribs.

 _"Not if I start the riot first!",_ you snorted.

You two finished lunch rather fast, hungry from not having breakfast. Counting the minutes until you two could leave the compound, you went over a list of things you and Abby had in your backpacks. When she signed the papers and the gates opened, you ran outside with her mere inches from you. A quick jog and you crossed most of the outside area, now away from the eyes of the guards you could relax and let the fresh air give you the sense of freedom you two couldn't get with so many people around you.

The soldier led you around the empty streets to a large truck tipped over on the side of the road. She put her palm over the paint, rubbing her index and middle fingers on her thumb with a soft hum.

"It's dry. Been here a while ", she murmured.

You looked at the painting of the woman you had seen before on a large wall. The Scars were starting to come closer, though they only really painted this lady instead of causing problems. You still needed to make sure there were none around so once every a couple of days, you and Abby were ordered to take a look at any odd activity happening near WLF.

 _"Should we take a look? Just in case?",_ you eyed the decayed buildings around you. Everything seemed to be empty but the quiet didn't always mean safety.

She nodded and took out her pistol, following behind you. "We should be good but these bastards are like rats. Stay close.", Abby entered a rundown shop and helped you check for strays. With a wave of the arm you slipped between a crack on the wall and entered the following shop; a quite moldy and dark one.

 _"Eww, the smell…",_ you waved at the air in front of your nose, looking around the place with your torch.

It had a lot of broken shelves full of nothing but dust and cobwebs, some broken picture frames on the walls with generic looking people and papers all over the floor. You crouched down to read a few, nothing too intetesting on them besides old ads for food and products you knew dated before the outbreak.

Abby entered the backroom while you searched the drawers behind the counter. There was nothing in them. You sighed, leaning against the counter, your heel brushing against something. You jumped and squeaked, aiming your light under the counter.

The soldier rushed to you, looking at you hunched over. She moved closer with a huff and put a hand on your shoulder, asking if you were feeling okay.

 _"Woah, take a look at this!",_ you put an old camera on your head and smiled. "I haven't seen one of these since…years!", you examined the old device, touching at the lens and buttons, accidentally hitting one.

 _"Aaah!",_ the flash hit you right in the eyes and you almost dropped the camera. Abby rubbed at her own eyes too, the small spots from the bright light hitting her retinas slowly disappearing. You laughed, taking another look at the back, checking for film left. The roll wasn't impressive but you could still snap a few pictures before the old thing became obsolete.

Abby took the polaroid, giving it a shake. After a few seconds the photograph became clear. The two of you with a bright flash over your faces, squinting and frowining as if you had just witnessed true horror.

 _"Please throw that away. I had my eyes closed.",_ you smiled at the soft laugh she gave at your joke.

"We can make a lil' album with these...", she took the camera from you and stood up, "Let's go outside."

You followed behind, bouncing as you walked. The thought of making a memory album with pictures you two took was the cutest thing ever! You would be able to look at it whenever you wanted and be reminded of how much of a sap Abby truly was!

"How about you pose and I take a picture?", she took a step backwards, pointing at a less destroyed spot you could stand in. You pushed through the small patch of grass, rubbing at your chin in thought.

 _"What pose? Like…",_ you pushed your hip out and tried your best at looking like one of the girls from the magazines. _"Is this too sexy for you?",_ you tried not to laugh at her goofy smirk. _"Wait…wait…"_ , you stood straight and flexed your arms in the air.

Abby laughed and took a picture of you trying to imitate her, shaking the polaroid as you rushed over to see. You smiled, holding onto her huge arm.

"Not too bad. I think you're a natural.", she kissed your forehead. You snatched the camera from her and waved your hand towards the spot. She looked at you with an unsure expression.

 _"_ _Come on! You can't just take pictures of me! We need one of you too for the album!",_ you pouted up at the blonde.

"Damn, can't say no when you give me that face.", a sigh from Abby but she moved away, taking your spot in the clear. "…what do I do now?", she stared at you, nervously scratching at the side of her neck.

 _"Don't tell me you're camera shy!",_ you snorted.

"The last picture I took was so long ago!", she gave a small huff but struck a pose. One hand over her hip and her other arm flexed with a bulging bicep.

You whistled and she smiled, hearing the click from the camera. You took the polaroid ans gave it a good shake, staring at your gorgeous girlfriend. She took a quick look and deemed it worthy of the album.

"We have to take one together.", she pinched your nose and took the camera, looking around for a spot that would make the last photograph amazing.

You took her hand as she helped you climb the truck, standing near the front where you could see Seattle on the horizon, the Sun between the taller houses.

 _"Oh, this looks so cool, Abby!",_ a bit of the town and the soft color of the afternoon's Sun behind you, a big smile on both your faces as you pressed your heads together, the blonde having to squat a bit.

Snap! The click and then the big reveal…

" _You look so happy, Abby…",_ you pointed at the faint blush on her cheeks and the wide, toothy smile.

She pressed her lips to your hair, murmuring softly:

"I'm always happy when I'm with you…"


End file.
